Murder at Summitmist Manor
by Red Slayer
Summary: 6 people enter. 1 person dies. How many shall leave? Contains blood and nudity.


**_My first ever non Fallout related fan fiction story. This story follows the events of my all time favourite quest from Oblivion, but some surprises will occur. This is a side project to my main Fallout New Vegas project, so don't be surprised if new chapters don't appear for a while. This story is rated M for bloody violence and some smut. Enjoy._**

The Guests Arrive

Dovesi Dran couldn't help but recoil slightly as she saw Summitmist Manor. The manor was large, towering and very imposing. It almost looked like some great beast, waiting to rise from the ground and attack. Add to that the fact that there was currently a fierce storm going on, and you had a true house of horrors. _Surely there's got to be a better way to earn some money? _Dovesi asked herself, but she knew for a fact that there wasn't. If there was, she would've found it by now.

She didn't have the stealth, acrobatics or cunning to be a thief, and didn't have any other notable skills, so earning money had always been a challenge for her. That challenge had been somewhat alleviated by her parents, who were strikingly wealthy. Or, they had been. After they'd both died in a hunting accident, their mansion and all their belongings had been repossessed, leaving Dovesi with no way to support herself financially. _It's either this, or go back to Morrowind and work for Valen again._ No, she'd rather die in poverty than work for that bastard again. That left only one alternative.

A few days ago she'd been staying in the Grey Mare in Chorrol, the only place she could afford with her small amount of gold. She'd been trying to think of a plan to get more money, when a hooded man and entered her room. To her great surprise, he claimed that he'd been sent to invite her to a party. She'd been sceptical, but he revealed that it was a scavenger hunt party. She and five other guests would be locked in Summitmist Manor, and then they'd compete to find a chest hidden somewhere in the house. The chest contained a staggering 10,000 gold, along with the key to get out of the house. She couldn't pass up an opportunity like that, and so she found herself here, standing outside Summitmist Manor.

Dovesi was a very petite Dunmer, with barely any meat on her bones. She had an attractive figure however, and none of the men she'd been with back in Morrowind had found any fault in her appearance. She was young, barely in her twenties, and naturally pretty. She was currently wearing a black and burgundy dress with gold trimmings, the last of the expensive clothing she'd been allowed to buy when her parents had been alive. She also wore a grey travelling cloak that was currently wrapped around her, with the cloak's hood concealing her face.

_Enough cowering in front of the house. You have to do this._ Her mind said sternly, and she agreed with it. She approached the door to the manor, to find a Nord doorman standing guard.

"Evening." He said politely. He was wearing an upper class red velvet outfit and looked to be quite well off. What he was doing as a doorman for this place, Dovesi had no idea.

"Yes I...I have an invitation." She said nervously. The Nord grinned at her, and for a few seconds she thought she saw a look of malice in his eyes. Before she could process it however, it was gone, and he smiled pleasantly before taking the invitation from her outstretched hand.

"Excellent, most excellent. Go right on in. Once the last guest arrives, we'll get started." Dovesi didn't need an excuse to get away from the creepy doorman, and walked into the manor as quickly as she could. The doorman opened the towering wooden doors for her, and she stepped inside. The second her feet touched the carpet, he slammed the door shut behind her, making her jump out of her skin. She could've sworn she heard laughter as the doors closed, but realised that it must've been her imagination.

The manor was certainly a lot more luxurious on the inside than it looked on the outside. The place was filled with expensive furniture, and all the cutlery was made of solid silver. Dovesi currently stood in the entrance hallway. On either side of her were small alcoves with dining tables and book cases. One such alcove contained a door that led to the basement. In front of her was a set of stairs that led up to a first floor balcony, and stairs on the balcony lead up to the top floor. It certainly was a huge house.

Dovesi cast her gaze away from her surroundings however, and instead examined her fellow guests. She was the fifth guest to arrive, and they were all currently waiting for the last guest before they began the festivities. Most of the guests who had already arrived were on the first floor balcony, while a single guest stood in the entrance hallway, just a few feet away from Dovesi. She was an old Breton woman wearing an extravagant green dress. Dovesi realised instantly that she was a noblewoman.

The noblewoman approached Dovesi, clearly planning to greet her. Dovesi chose that moment to drop her hood, exposing her face. The woman seemed to almost recoil in horror as she realised that Dovesi was a Dark Elf. She quickly composed herself however, before continuing to approach Dovesi.

"Welcome." She said uncomfortably, and with faux happiness. She looked at her hand, seemingly deciding whether to offer it or not, and decided not to. "My name is Matilde Petit. A pleasure to meet you." Her friendliness was so fake that Dovesi almost felt insulted. Regardless, she joined in the facade.

"I'm Dovesi Dran." Matilde looked away from Dovesi as she spoke, clearly finding the corner of the room a lot more interesting than Dovesi's small, red eyes.

"You must be the fifth guest." _Obviously. _Dovesi thought , getting annoyed now. She didn't bother to keep up the pretence of politeness with Matilde.

"If you have a problem, then just come out with it." She said impatiently, knocking Matilde off balance.

"What? Well I...I don't..." She didn't bother to finish her sentence, instead walking away and heading down to the basement. Dovesi ignored her and deposited her cloak on a convenient hook next to the door, then went to mingle with her other guests.

*A short while later.*

"And then I said, Kell, that's not a goat, that's my mother!" Nels burst out laughing at his own joke, and Dovesi couldn't help but join in. The man was amazingly funny. He was also a lot more friendly than some of the other guests.

The Redguard Neville was nice enough, but he was a retired imperial legionnaire. Dovesi's father had always told her that the empire couldn't be trusted. He'd said that they'd just keep conquering and conquering until they ruled the whole of Tamriel. She'd taken the message to heart, and had never trusted anyone in the legion. Thus she didn't trust Neville, even if he was polite and friendly.

Primo on the other hand wasn't very social, and usually sat in the corner of the balcony, reading a book. Despite his lack of social graces, Dovesi couldn't help but keep looking at the Imperial. She didn't know if it was his young, handsome features, or his long, blond hair, but she found herself enraptured with him. Of course he clearly didn't notice she existed, so that left either Matilde or Nels the Naughty to socialise with.

Matilde was clearly racist against Dunmer, so she could go burn in Oblivion for all Dovesi cared. Nels on the other hand was a pleasant, charismatic Nord who just happened to be a lot of fun to talk to and a library of funny stories. The Nord did keep staring at her strangely however. It was almost like he recognised her, but that was impossible, since they'd never met before. Dovesi also noticed a look of regret in Nels' gaze, which only made his staring even stranger.

Dovesi put it out of her mind however, and stopped to take a sip of her wine. It was a Tamika vintage, made right there in Skingrad, and tasted wonderful, much better than the crap she'd drank back in Morrowind. Nels had gotten if for her earlier from the rack in the corner of the room, before grabbing two bottles of ale for himself. He'd since emptied those bottles and was now on his third, but didn't look drunk in the slightest. _Say what you want about Nords, they sure know how to hold their liquor._

"Alright alright, I've got another one for you. I was in Skyrim, and my friend Olaf and I decided to go hunting some deer. We got deep into this forest, then..." Before Nels could finish, the door to the manor swung open. Everyone turned to look at the entrance as the sixth and final guest strolled in.

"The final guest has arrived! Let the game begin!" The Nord doorman shouted, before slamming the giant oak doors behind the guest and locking them. That was it; they were trapped now, until one of them found the chest. Dovesi put that out of her mind however, instead turning her attention to the sixth and final guest.

The guest was a girl, and an attractive one at that. She looked to be around the same age as Dovesi, early twenties. She was an imperial, and had tanned skin. Her hair was a very dark brown, and hung over her shoulders. Her eyes were small and green, and seemed to have an intensity in them that dispelled the innocent appearance of the woman. The girl currently wore a simple burgundy dress, nothing too extravagant.

Dovesi was about to go downstairs and introduce herself, when Matilde beat her to it, making her way over to the girl from where she'd been standing near the stairs. _Bitch. _Dovesi thought bitterly, before turning away from the girl and listening to Nels' story.

*The sixth guest.*

"Welcome, welcome!" Matilde said as she reached the sixth guest, and quickly took the girl's hand. "My name's Matilde Petit. I'm a Breton noblewoman." The girl shook Matilde's hand enthusiastically, smiling politely as she did so.

"I'm Arora Facil." The girl replied, before freeing her hand from Matilde's vice like grip.

"I take it you're the final guest?" Matilde asked unnecessarily.

"That's right."

"Well, I wish you good luck."

"You too." With that, Arora walked straight past Matilde and up the stairs to the balcony. The second she was out of Marjorie's field of vision, Arora's expression turned to one of mocking disgust.

*Dovesi*

"Hello there, I'm Arora." The sixth guest said in a friendly tone as she approached the table that Nels and Dovesi were sat at.

"I'm Nels the Naughty." Nels announced boisterously, smiling widely as he did so.

"Why do they call you the Naughty?" Arora asked innocently, a quizzical look on her face.

"Meet me in a bedroom upstairs later and maybe I'll show you." Nels burst out laughing as soon as he finished his sentence, before taking a big swig of his ale.

"I'm Dovesi." Dovesi said to Arora in a friendly tone, before inviting her to take a seat at the table. Arora happily obliged. "Don't listen to Nels, he's just joking with you. He said the same thing to me when I came in."

"It's true." Nels said reassuringly. "Dovesi here looked like she was going to be sick!" He burst into laughter again as he mentioned this, before continuing. "Not that I blame you of course. I'm old enough to be either of your father."

"Couldn't be my father. He's dead." Dovesi said sombrely, taking a swig of her wine as she did so.

"Legion?" Nels asked.

"No, hunting accident, took both my parents. It only happened a year ago."

"I'm sorry." Arora said comfortingly, placing an arm on Dovesi's shoulder as she did so. Dovesi felt a brief tingle as Arora's hand touched her, but it was gone in an instant.

"Thanks." She smiled at Arora. She had no idea why, but she felt like she could trust this girl.

"By the way, what's the deal with that Breton snob?" Arora asked suddenly, changing the subject. "Her whole friendly act is more see through than your average window." If Dovesi had been unsure whether or not she liked Arora, that decided it for her.

"That's nothing. She's obviously racist to Dunmer." Arora looked at Dovesi in disbelief."

"Seriously?"

"She all but turned her nose up at me as I walked through the door."

"That's Bretons for you." Nels said, talking seriously for the first time since either of the girls had met him. "Just because they're better at magic than most other races, they're arrogant as can be." He spat on the floor. "Can't stand them."

"I haven't known that many Bretons." Dovesi said.

"Count yourself lucky." Nels replied gravely, then his normal smile returned as quickly as it had gone. "Now if you ladies will excuse me, I've got to go drain the lizard." With that he laughed boisterously and got to his feet, before walking away. _If I live to be 100, I'll never understand the need Nords always feel to joke about bodily functions. _Dovesi thought to herself.

"He seems...interesting." Arora said when Nels was out of earshot.

"He's nicer than he seems, trust me. I've been talking to him for the best ten minutes, and he's great guy. Much friendlier than most of the other guests."

"What do you mean?"

"Marjorie's a racist, Neville – the Redguard in the corner - is a member of the legion, and Primo - the Imperial at the end of the room reading the book -has got the social skills of a carrot."

"What've you got against the legion?"Arora inquired.

"I just don't trust them is all. My dad always said never to trust an imperial legionnaire. Nels doesn't seem to like them either. What about you?"

"I'm an Imperial, but I don't really have an opinion about the legion. I mean, they've done nothing to help me, but they've never done anything to harm me either, so I guess I don't mind them either way."

"Nels seems to outright hate them, but I don't know why."

"Speaking of Nels, he keeps staring at you." Arora quickly changed the subject again with a surprising lack of tact, taking Dovesi by surprise.

"What?" Dovesi asked in a surprised and high pitched tone.

"Nels, he keeps looking at you. He almost looks like he knows you, but at the same time, there's a look of regret."

"I was thinking exactly the same thing. What do you think it means?"

"You must look like someone he knows, maybe his daughter or something." Arora looked at Dovesi's bottle thirstily, then went to the bottle rack in the corner of the room. She came back with a bottle of Surilie Brothers wine. She quickly sat back down before taking a big swig from the bottle. "By Azura that's good. I haven't had a drink all day." She put the bottle down on the table, before resting both of her arms on the table and looking Dovesi in the eyes. "So, you've told me why you hate everyone but me and Nels. At least I hope you don't hate me." Dovesi smiled. "So tell me...why do you hate Primo?"

"I don't. It's just...well look at him. He just stays there in the corner, reading. He hasn't said a word to anybody since I walked through the door."

"He's easy on the eyes though." Dovesi had been drinking from her wine bottle when Arora spoke, and found herself spitting wine everywhere as she was knocked off guard by Arora's tactless observation.

"I suppose..."

"And you're clearly sweet on him." Dovesi was once again knocked for six by Arora's stunning lack of tact.

"I...I've got no idea what you're talking about." She sounded about convincing as an Argonian saying he could fly.

"Oh come on. You look over at him every three seconds, and you've got a look in your eyes like a love sick puppy." Dovesi went red. Well, as red as it was possible for a Dark Elf to go anyway.

"Well...maybe you're right. But even so, I bet he doesn't even know I exist."

"You know what I think you should do? I think you should just go other there and surprise him." Dovesi was confused.

"Surprise him?"

"Yeah. Just knock him for six, do something really romantic and unexpected. Something that he'll never forget."

"I suppose..." Dovesi said half heartedly. "Do you think something like that would work?"

"Trust me Dovesi, I know from personal experience."

*Primo*

It was getting too loud down there on the balcony. The Nord had just come back and he'd gotten into an argument with the Redguard. There was no way Primo would be able to concentrate on reading with so much noise. Not for the first time, he wished Father hadn't made him come here. Father said it was a way for Primo to get his own money, so he wouldn't have to keep sponging off his parents. Primo personally thought it was a waste of time, and knew that if he didn't win, Father would have no choice but to keep giving him money. So he had brought a book with him, which he planned to spend the whole duration of his incarceration in the manor reading. It was a play about an Argonian maid, and was quite amusing.

Of course, concentrating on reading the book was now impossible, so Primo instead made his way upstairs. There were several bedrooms on the top floor, and he chose the one with the biggest bed. Then he shut the door, kicked off his shoes, sat on the bed and made himself comfortable. Before he could start reading however, the door swung open.

"This is my room." He said in a posh voice that spoke volumes about his upper class status. "Get out." When he didn't hear footsteps signifying that the intruder had left, he looked up from his book, to see a beautiful young girl standing there.

He realised he'd seen her enter the house before. Was she the last to enter or second to last? He couldn't remember. When he'd seen her before it had only been a casual glance before returning to his book, so he hadn't realised just how beautiful she was.

"Hi." She purred, before shutting the door behind her. Primo was about to tell her to leave again, when she pulled her dress over her head, leaving her wearing nothing but her cotton underwear. His manhood reacted instantly, growing to twice its original length.

"What in the name of the Nine Divines is going on here?" He asked with what sounded like anger, but was really curiosity.

"I just want some fun." The girl said in a flirty tone. "Come now, don't be nervous. This can't be the first time you've seen a young woman in her underwear." Indeed it wasn't. Primo was known as a bit of a womanizer back home in the Imperial City. There were very few young girls in the city that he hadn't gotten into his bed. This girl was certainly more attractive than most of those girls, but logic spoke above lust.

"This is insane. We don't even know each other. I don't even know your name!"

"So?" He had to admit, she had a point. _Why not?_ He thought as he closed his book and put it on the bedside table. _If I'm going to be stuck here, I might as well have some fun._ He quickly got to his feet, before wrapping his arm around the girl and kissing her hungrily. She responded with an equal amount of lust and hunger, and Primo loved every second of it. Not wasting any time, one of his hands went to her left breast, while his other hand went to her arse. She stopped kissing as he squeezed, and grinned, before pushing him onto the bed.

She removed her underwear in the blink of an eye, exposing her naked body. Primo felt his manhood harden even more at the sight of her shaven sex, and quickly removed his black and burgundy outfit, along with his underwear. Now that they were both naked, he leaped to his feet and rushed her. He pushed her against the wall forcefully, and resumed the hungry kissing from before. She wrapped her legs around his waist as their saliva intermingled, and he lifted her off the floor.

Without bothering to ask permission, and without breaking the kiss or losing his grip on the girl's waist, Primo entered her. She broke the kiss to cry out in surprise, and he grinned before pushing her against the wall and thrusting continuously. She was tight, and Primo knew he wouldn't be able to last for much longer. Fortunately for him, he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

The girl's hands went to his back, and her nails clawed at him as she moaned in ecstasy. The pain only heightened his pleasure, and he continued to thrust, not noticing that one of her hands was now venturing to a vase on a nearby table.

He reached his limit and cried out in pleasure. He would've screamed her name, but didn't know it, so he just yelled something incomprehensible instead. Seconds later, the girl smashed the vase over his head. He cried out in stunned pain as glass stabbed into his skull, falling to the floor as he did so and taking her with him. He landed painfully on his back on the hard wooden floor, knocking all the wind out of him. The girl acted quickly, raising the shattered vase over her head. The vase was now nothing more than an oversized blade of glass, a blade the girl wasted no time in stabbing into Primo's throat. The Imperial tried to scream, but all that came out was disturbing gurgling noises, followed by silence as Primo's blood pooled out of him, and his life ended.

**_Someone has died! I bet none of you saw that coming. Sorry for the shitty quality of the smut, but I don't have much experience writing it._**

**_Anyway, feel free to leave a review._**


End file.
